


Destiny

by dvoid_03



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvoid_03/pseuds/dvoid_03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The series finale broke my heart. Days later, I still wanted to cry when I thought about it. I just couldn't shake it. I went over and over it in my head. Everything just felt so incomplete. There was no consolation for all the pain we'd just gone through. (*Spoiler Alert*) There was no redemption for Morgana. There wasn't even a glimpse of the good things to come for Camelot. There was just Gwen, heartbroken on the throne, and Merlin, apparently wandering the world alone until Arthur wakes. Where is the redemption? Where is the reward? Where is my happy ending, however bittersweet? </p><p>This is how I wish Merlin had ended....You need to have watched 5x13 for this to make much sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

Morgana loomed over Arthur. "What a joy it is to see you, Arthur." She smirked. "Look at you. Not so tall and mighty now. You may have won the battle, but you've lost the war. You're going to die by Mordred's hand." She knelt at his side, mocking pity on her face. "Don't worry, dear brother. I won't let you die alone. I'll stay here and watch over you. Until the wolves gorge on your carcass and bathe in your blood."  
  
Arthur shifted to face her as much as he could. "Morgana, listen to me. I see now that there is a place for magic in Camelot. Maybe there always was. I'm just sorry there wasn't a place for you. I'm sorry for what you've suffered."  
  
Morgana faltered. There was a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes and a shadow of a person that Arthur hadn't seen in years. But then it was gone. She drew up straight and laughed. "Oh, but there will be a place for me in Camelot. No matter how long it takes, no matter what I must do, I will take back what is mine. I will have the throne...and my vengeance. It's just a shame that you won't be there to see it, dear brother."  
  
Merlin rose, clutching Excalibur. "No, the time for all this bloodshed is over." He leveled the blade at Morgana. "I blame myself for what you've become, but this has to end."  
  
She scoffed and drew up tall before him. "I'm a High Priestess. No mortal blade can kill me."  
  
Merlin buried the sword deep in her chest, mirroring the blow that Arthur had struck against Mordred not long ago. "This is no mortal blade. Like yours, it was forged in a dragon's breath."  
  
He pulled it free and Morgana fell to her knees, gasping. She put a hand to the wound and looked at the blood wonderingly.  
  
She turned her attention back to Arthur. Merlin made a motion as if to strike her down, but Arthur held up his hand. Somehow he knew she didn't intend to attack him.  
  
"So we'll both die today," she gasped. "The last of the Pendragon line. /Maybe it's for the best."   
  
"No!" Merlin exclaimed. "Arthur won't die. I won't let him."  
  
Merlin hauled Arthur to his feet and dragged him forward once again. Arthur twisted to look back over his shoulder. Morgana had fallen to her side. Her eyes were open and unseeing.  
  
"Peace at last," he muttered. But the victory felt hollow.  
  
***  
  
Arthur drifted in and out of consciousness as they stumbled along.  
  
"Come on," said Merlin as they emerged into a clearing. "We have to make it to the lake."  
  
Arthur could feel his strength waning. He realized that he wasn't going to make it. This was as good a place as any to stop.  
  
"Merlin," Arthur gasped, tumbling backward, taking Merlin down with him. "Not without the horses. We can't. It's too late."  
  
Merlin tried to get them both to their feet, but Arthur could tell that Merlin's strength was spent, as well. "It's too late....All your magic, Merlin, and you can't save my life."  
  
"I can." Merlin tried again to rise, breathing raggedly with the effort. "I'm not going to lose you."  
  
"Just, just, hold me." Arthur patted his hand. "Please. There's something I want to say."  
  
"You're not going to say goodbye."  
  
"No...." He shifted to face Merlin as much as he could. "Everything you've done...I know now. For me, for Camelot, for the kingdom you helped me build."  
  
"You'd have done it without me."  
  
"Maybe," said Arthur. The pain was growing, threatening to overtake him. He struggled against it. Just a bit longer. "I want to say...something I've never said to you before....Thank you." He smiled fondly and patted Merlin on the back of the head, just as he'd done so many times before.  
  
***  
  
Arthur's eyes fell shut and Merlin's heart dropped. "Arthur...." He put a hand to his king's face. His skin was cold. "No, Arthur...Arthur!"  
  
Arthur's eyes popped open at Merlin's shout, but he could tell Arthur wasn't really back.  
  
"Stay with me, Arthur," he begged as Arthur's eyes fell shut again. "No...."  
  
He felt a fresh surge of adrenalin and tried to haul Arthur to his feet. "Arthur!" He struggled with all his might, but he wasn't strong enough.  
  
He could feel the life draining from Arthur. He screamed in grief and frustration and called the only one who could help him now: Kilgharrah. Would the dragon heed his call in time? Was he even still alive himself?  
  
Merlin had to hope that he was. He scrambled free of Arthur, pressing his forehead to his king's. _Hold on,_ he begged silently.  
  
A roar echoed out above him. A glimmer of hope kindled in Merlin's heart as he felt the powerful gusts of dragon wings in the air above him.  
  
"Kilgharrah," he called.  
  
The dragon landed before him.  
  
"I would not have summoned you if there was any other choice. I have one last favor to ask."  
  
***  
  
Merlin was too focused on the distant isle in the center of Avalon to notice the three hooded figures waiting on the shore. Not until Kilgharrah had landed and he had dragged Arthur off of the dragon, did he become aware of their presence.  
  
Their hoods were drawn, hands hidden deep in wide sleeves. Still he recognized them as the three women of the Disir. They stood between him and the boat that would carry Arthur to Avalon.  
  
He didn't have time for this. He raised a hand, preparing to sweep them out of his way with magic.  
  
But a voice in his head said, _Peace, Emrys. We come in peace. We've come to help your king._  
  
"How?" Merlin demanded. "I thought only the Sidhe had the power to heal him."  
  
The head woman drew back her hood and said aloud, "Not even they can save him now."  
  
"No!" Merlin began dragging Arthur toward the boat again. "I don't accept that. You're trying to trick me. Just as you did with Mordred in the cave. You want Arthur to die."  
  
"No," said the woman. "He has accepted magic. He has done as our goddess asked, but very late. Almost _too_ late."  
  
"Then he _can_ be saved?"  
  
"His fate cannot be changed now. But he has accepted magic. In honor of this, our goddess offers a token. We cannot change what has come to pass. He will die of his injuries."  
  
The woman held up a hand as Merlin opened his mouth to make another denial. "The Triple Goddess offers him one year. One year to bask in Albion's golden age. And then he must return to these shores and meet his destiny."  
  
Merlin looked down at Arthur's pale, still face. One year. It wasn't enough. It wasn't fair. But he could feel Arthur fading in his arms. The life had almost left him. One year was better than nothing.  
  
He lay Arthur down on the grass and knelt beside him. "What do I have to do?"  
  
The woman smiled faintly and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You've done enough, Emrys." She knelt at Arthur's other side and laid a hand against the dying king's chest.  
  
Arthur gasped and his eyes fluttered open. He stared in confusion at the woman, then cast about until his eyes fell on Merlin. "Merlin? What's going on?"  
  
Merlin was too relieved to speak. He could only burst into tears of joy at the sound of Arthur's voice.  
  
Arthur clutched Merlin's hand. "You've done it, haven't you? You've saved me again."  
  
"No," said Merlin, "I haven't. Not this time. This time it was you."  
  
Arthur frowned in confusion. "I did this? How?"  
  
"You accepted magic," said the woman. "You have done as the Triple Goddess asked, and for this she has granted you favor." She touched his chest lightly. "The blade will still rest against your heart. You will feel it every day. But it shall not pierce your heart until you stand on this very spot a year from now."  
  
Arthur pushed himself up into a sitting position, putting a hand over his heart. "And then I'll die?"  
  
"You are the Once and Future King," said the woman.She gestured at the island behind them. "You will pass on to the shores of Avalon, where you shall await the time when Albion's need is greatest. And then you shall rise again. And you shall not wait alone."  
  
Merlin jumped to his feet as a familiar figure emerged from the water. Morgana. She was dressed in plain white muslin. As she neared, Merlin saw that the pain and anger was gone from Morgana's face, making her seem much younger than she had before. Almost like the girl Merlin had known all those years ago.  
  
"Do not fear," said the Disir woman. "The blade of Excalibur has cut away the dark magic that clutched her heart like a strangling vine." She held out a hand and Morgana approached almost shyly, her eyes downcast.  
  
"But the prophecy," said Merlin. "I thought I'd killed her."  
  
"She is of magic, Emrys. Just as you are," said the old woman. "She lives again. But her life will be one of penance. She will remain on Avalon, awaiting Arthur, and then she shall watch over him until the day of his return. She will live her long life in exile and solitude."  
  
Arthur climbed slowly to his feet and stared at his half sister. He turned to the Disir woman. "If what you say is true," said Arthur. "If she was under the power of dark magics, then she doesn't deserve--"  
  
"No," said Morgana. "I chose my path, all those years ago. I chose to let hatred and anger poison my heart. I called the dark magics to me. And now I must atone for all of the pain and suffering I have caused." She stepped forward and Arthur stepped back involuntarily. Morgana smiled sadly and clasped Arthur's hands. "I won't say that I'm sorry, because I don't deserve your forgiveness."  
  
She turned to go, but Arthur kept hold of her hands. "I hope someday I can give it, anyway."  
  
She nodded and turned to Merlin. "Aithusa shouldn't be blamed for her part in this. She was only being a loyal friend. She can't follow where I'm going. Will you...."  
  
Merlin nodded. "I'll find her. I'll look after her."  
  
"Thank you." Morgana stepped back behind the three women.  
  
"Remember," one of the Disir said to Arthur. "You must return to this spot in one year's time."  
  
Arthur nodded solemnly. "I will. You have my word."  
  
A mist crawled suddenly over the water and swallowed the four women. After a moment, it cleared, and the women were gone.  
  
"One year," Arthur repeated.  
  
"No," said Merlin. "I'll find some way to save you. I've got a year. I'm sure there must be some spell, something--"  
  
"Merlin," said Arthur, grabbing him by the shoulders. "For now, let's just concentrate on getting home."  
  
He turned and froze as he caught sight of Kilgharrah resting idly at the far side of the clearing. He swallowed. "Merlin...is that a dragon?"  
  
"Um, yes," said Merlin. "That's Kilgharrah. I called him to carry us. We were running out of time."  
  
Arthur nodded faintly, still staring. "You have a dragon."  
  
"I don't _have_ him," said Merlin. "He's not a pet. And he can probably hear us, so please be polite. The horses are still missing, and we'll need him to take us back to Camelot."  
  
"Alas, young warlock, I have carried you for the last time," said the Kilgharrah.  
  
"The dragon _talks_?" Arthur hissed.  
  
Merlin ignored him, hurrying toward the reclining dragon. "What do you mean, Kilgharrah? What's wrong?"  
  
The dragon chuckled. "I am old, Merlin. The last of my strength is waning now. My time has come to an end. I have enough strength for one last trip, but it is to a place that you cannot follow."  
  
Merlin knelt before the dragon's huge head. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"No," said the dragon. "Everything must come to an end, Merlin. Remember that."  
  
"Thank you, old friend," said Merlin.  
  
Kilgharrah rose and smiled down at Merlin. "It has been a privilege to have known you, young warlock. The story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men."  
  
With that, the dragon leapt into the air.  
  
***  
  
 _365 days._  
  
"Well, can't you summon them or something?" Arthur demanded as they picked their way up a steep hill.  
  
"No, Arthur," Merlin growled. "As I've already explained, I can only summon _dragons._ "  
  
Arthur huffed. "Horses would be more useful."  
  
Merlin shot him a look, but he was fighting hard to suppress a grin. Arthur was back to his old, annoying, arrogant self. It was all Merlin could do to keep from hugging him.  
  
Still, in the back of his mind a voice whispered, _three hundred and sixty five days_. How many days would they waste just traveling back to Camelot? It didn't matter, he told himself quickly. He'd find a way to save Arthur.  
  
"Wait," said Arthur. "You can summon and command dragons."  
  
Merlin turned and regarded him with mock concern. "I'm starting to think the Disir scrambled your brains when they brought you back."  
  
Arthur swatted at him. "Sorcerer or not, I can still thump you."  
  
Merlin danced out of his way, grinning. "Don't be so sure."  
  
Arthur drew himself up regaly. "What I meant was, clearly you have the powers of a Dragonlord."  
  
"Oh, that," said Merlin. "Yes...Balinor was my father. When he died, his powers passed to me."  
  
"Your father...." Arthur digested that, nodding thoughtfully. "You were so upset when he died. I thought it was just your soft heart." He clapped Merlin on the shoulder. "That must have been terrible for you. To have to hide such grief. I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank you," said Merlin.  
  
Arthur turned to set off again but stopped and whirled. "Wait a minute. Does that mean... Kilgharrah is the dragon that attacked Camelot? _The one you said I'd killed_?"  
  
"Um," said Merlin, striding quickly up the hill. "We should keep walking. It'll be nightfall soon."  
  
"Merlin!"  
  
***  
  
 _364 days._  
  
Merlin returned to their camp with an armload of firewood to find that Arthur had removed his armor and chainmail. His shirt was hiked up and he was examining the wound in his side. It was an angry red line, but there was no sign of infection.  
  
"Is it hurting you?"  
  
Arthur jumped and let his shirt drop. "No." He pressed a hand to the wound. "Not really. I feel it, but it's not...it's fine."  
  
"When we get back to Camelot, Gaius should take a look at it. Just in case."  
  
"We've a long way to go before we reach Camelot."  
  
Merlin dumped the firewood onto the ground and arranged it in a rough circle. He lit the fire with magic again. He had no choice. They'd lost most of their supplies when the horses bolted. The rest he'd abandoned in the mad rush to get Arthur to Avalon. Now they had only the clothes on their back and what little food he could gather from the forest.  
  
Arthur settled in front of the fire. Merlin marveled at how at ease he seemed with Merlin's powers now.  
  
Merlin sat down next to him and pulled a handful of nuts out of his pocket. "Best I could do." He offered them to Arthur.  
  
Arthur waved them off. "I'm not hungry."  
  
He stared into the fire, obviously deep in thought, but frowned suddenly and turned to Merlin. "If that old sorcerer was really you, then that means it was you that my father nearly executed."  
  
"Mm," Merlin agreed. "My plan was to change back before I was caught, but," he shrugged, "the spell went wrong."  
  
"Wait," said Arthur. "Does that mean...the sorceress at the Cauldron of Arianrhod? _That_ was you?"  
  
Merlin fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, that wasn't my idea," he said. "You heard. It was Gaius who said it. What could I do?"  
  
Arthur chuckled. "And here I thought you'd never be able to surprise me again." He clapped Merlin on the shoulder. "You make a very ugly woman, Merlin. But a good friend."  
  
***  
  
 _357 days._  
  
"A year?" Gwen wrung her hands. "Just one year?" She looked past Arthur to Merlin. "Isn't there anything you can do?"  
  
Arthur put his hands on his hips and glared at the both of them. "Am I the only one in the entire kingdom who didn't know that Merlin is a sorcerer?"  
  
"Gaius only just told me," said Guinevere. She took his hand and clasped them to her chest. "To stop me worrying about you so much."  
  
Arthur deflated and pulled her to him again, kissing her on the head.  
  
"A year...." she sighed. She put a hand to her stomach. "At least it will be enough time to see your child born."  
  
Arthur's took a step back and stared at her. "You're...."  
  
Gwen beamed up at him. "Gaius confirmed it. I suspected before we left for the battle, but I-I couldn't tell you. Not until I was certain. Not when I didn't even know if you would...." She shook her head. "I had to be by your side, and I knew you'd never let me come if you thought I might be carrying your child."  
  
Merlin took an involuntary step back. Arthur was going to be a father. And if Merlin couldn't find a way to save him, Arthur would be dead before the child was even old enough to know him.  
  
He realized that the couple was staring at him expectantly.  
  
"Merlin," said Arthur. "Guinevere has just announced that she's carrying my child, and you look as though she's said you're to be hung at dawn."  
  
Merlin forced a smile. "Sorry, I'm just tired. That's wonderful. Congratulations."  
  
Gwen tsked. "Go and get some rest, Merlin. After your ordeal, I'm sure you'll both sleep for a week."  
  
But sleep was the last thing on Merlin's mind. He marched back to his quarters and pulled out every magical text that he owned. And then every text that Gaius owned. He would find something. Some way to save Arthur.  
  
***  
  
 _329 days._  
  
"Merlin!"  
  
A sharp smack to the back of his head startled Merlin out of his daze. He'd been poring over some scrolls he'd found in the royal library and had fallen into a sort of half sleep.  
  
He turned to find Arthur looming over him, hands on his hips. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"  
  
Merlin rubbed his tired eyes. "No, sorry."  
  
"Come on, get up." Arthur grabbed him by the arms and hauled him to his feet. "Gaius says you've been shut up in here for days. And that you haven't been eating or sleeping."  
  
"Gaius worries too much," said Merlin. "I'm fine."  
  
Arthur leveled him with a stern gaze. "You need to stop this."  
  
"You want me to stop trying to save your life?" Merlin demanded.  
  
"We've got plenty of time left," said Arthur. "I have faith in you. You'll find the answer, if there is one. But not if you collapse from exhaustion. Now, sit and eat." Arthur gestured behind him. A plate heaped with food waited at the table.  
  
" _You_ brought _me_ food?" said Merlin, scoffing in disbelief. "Well, now I really do believe in miracles." He frowned. "You didn't make it yourself did you?"  
  
Arthur scowled and cuffed Merlin on the back of the head again. He jabbed a finger at the table. "Sit and eat."  
  
While Merlin ate, Arthur sat across from him, filling him in on what had been going on in the world outside of Gaius's chambers.  
  
"More druids are turning up in Camelot every day," said Arthur. "And in the outlying villages, but most seem to be coming here."  
  
Merlin shrugged. "That's to be expected now that word has spread that you've lifted the ban on magic."  
  
"Word has spread," said Arthur. "But it's not the newfound freedom that's drawing them. It's the tale of the great sorcerer who won the battle at Camlann. They're coming to see you, Merlin. "  
  
Merlin scoffed. "Me? No. Why would they want to see me? I'm just a...." Servant, that's what he'd been about to say. But he wasn't, not anymore. A new man brought Arthur his meals and tended him.  
  
Arthur had made Merlin a royal adviser. And he'd announced that Merlin was a great sorcerer, had won the battle at Camlann for them, had defeated Morgana. Because of all this, magic was no longer outlawed in Camelot. Those with magic would no longer be hunted. They would be welcome, as long as they didn't harm anyone.  
  
"There have been more than a few clashes," said Arthur. "Trouble from both sides. The knights keep the peace as best they can, but their numbers are diminished. And even some of them are uneasy. It's a hard change to accept."  
  
"But a necessary one," said Merlin. "What about recruiting some of the druids? Might not be a bad idea to have a few knights with magic."  
  
Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know," he said. "How could I ever be sure whether their loyalties truly lay with the people of Camelot or with the druids?"  
  
"They're one and the same now," Merlin reminded him.  
  
"Most of them still don't trust me. They see my father when they look at me."  
  
"The wounds will heal with time," said Merlin.  
  
Arthur touched his heart briefly without noticing. Merlin had seen him do it more than a few times. Arthur had confessed to Gaius that he felt a dull ache in his chest, most days barely noticeable, but somedays it was worse. Gaius said there was nothing he could do.  
  
"I'll need your help to find worthy knights among the druids," Arthur said.  
  
Merlin waved a hand dismissively. "There'll be time for all of that after I find a way to save you."  
  
"Merlin, this is a tenuous peace at best. We need to act now. You can spare a few days. I need you by my side, now more than ever. The druids need to see one of their own standing with me."  
  
Merlin sighed and nodded. "A few days."  
  
***  
 _300 days._  
  
Merlin roared in frustration and shattered another crystal.  
  
It had seemed so laughably simple when he'd first thought of it. Surely the answer to saving Arthur would be found in the Crystal Cave. He'd search every future until he discovered one where Arthur lived. Then he'd do whatever was necessary make that future come true. He wouldn't fail Arthur this time. This was his last chance.  
  
Every future he saw held smiling faces, peace and prosperity, but no Arthur.  
  
He saw Camelot brimming with people, apparently celebrating something. Colorful streamers and banners hung from every tower and rooftop. Everyone was dressed in their best clothes and lining the streets. More than a few druids stood among them, seemingly accepted now.  
  
Guinevere stood in the castle courtyard, a young boy clutching her hand. A passing servant bowed to her. "Happy King's Day, Your Majesty."  
  
"And to you," Gwen called.  
  
Guinevere stooped and lifted her son into her arms. "Do you remember why we call this King's Day?" she asked him.  
  
"For my father," the boy said softly, "the greatest king who ever lived. This is the day that he died."  
  
"No!" The crystal burst under Merlin's glare, and he turned to the next.  
  
He saw Arthur's son nearly grown. He had Guinevere's coloring, her eyes and hair. But in every other way he looked so much like Arthur that Merlin's heart leapt for a moment. He was tall and strong, beaming at a grey haired Guinevere as he leapt down from his horse. But it was Guinevere alone who strode out to meet her son, and she wore Arthur's seal.  
  
Merlin growled and turned from that crystal. "You know what I'm searching for," he roared. " _Show me!_ I know you can hear me!"  
  
"Merlin!"  
  
The young warlock whirled and stared at the apparition standing in the entrance of the cave. It was Arthur.  
  
"How do I save you?" he demanded, striding up to the illusion. "Show me. Just one future. Just one. There has to be a way. I'll do anything."  
  
"Merlin." Arthur gripped Merlin's shoulders and shook him roughly. "Have you taken leave of your senses?"  
  
Merlin frowned. "Arthur, are you really here?"  
  
"Come on," said Arthur, scanning the cave warily. "We need to get you out of this place."  
  
"No!" Merlin jerked free and scrambled away from Arthur. "No, I've only just begun." He waved a hand at the sea of glowing crystals behind him. "One of these holds the answer, I know it. I just have to find the right one."  
  
"You're raving like a madman, Merlin." Arthur took a step toward him. "Have you been in this cave the whole time?"  
  
Merlin snorted. "Of course I have, where else would I be?"  
  
"Merlin, you've been gone for over a month. How have you...how are you even still alive?"  
  
"A month?" Merlin frowned in confusion, then shrugged. "It's the crystals. I get lost in them sometimes."  
  
Arthur held out a hand like he was coaxing a wild animal. "You need to come with me now, Merlin. You need to leave this place."  
  
"No," said Merlin, grinning as a realization struck him. He bounded back down to stand before Arthur. "No, you have to stay!"  
  
Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and tried to drag him farther into the cave.  
  
"Merlin, what are you talking about?" Arthur demanded, shaking him off. "You've lost your mind."  
  
"Don't you see?" Merlin crowed. "It's the crystals. Time has no meaning here. That's why I never needed to eat or sleep."  
  
"You haven't slept for a month?" Arthur demanded.  
  
But Merlin ignored him. "This cave is outside of time. Time passes out there," he jabbed a finger past Arthur to the mouth of the cave, "but not in here. You'll never die here. The cave _is_ the answer!"  
  
"Merlin, I'm not going to sit alone in a cave for all of eternity."  
  
Merlin snorted. "Of course not. I'll stay with you. And we can bring Guinevere here. She can have your son here." He frowned and paced. "Of course, he won't grow any older in here. Maybe he and Guinevere could sleep in a tent just outside the cave. They could come in and visit, and then--"  
  
Arthur caught Merlin by the shoulders and forced him to focus on Arthur's face. "Merlin, I can't stay here."  
  
"If you don't stay here, you'll die, Arthur."  
  
Arthur sighed and gripped the back of Merlin's neck. "Then I'll die. I'll accept my fate with dignity."  
  
"I won't," said Merlin, clutching Arthur's sleeve desperately. "I won't accept it. You're my best friend. I can't lose you."  
  
"You've done all you can, Merlin, much more than I could ever ask of you. It's time to accept that there are some things even you can't change. Now, come on. It's time to come home."  
  
Arthur turned to go, trying to drag Merlin toward the exit, but he ran into an invisible barrier. "Merlin? What's going on? Are you doing this?"  
  
"Isn't it better to live, even here, than to die? At least you'll be alive! Your son will know you. Guinevere will still have her husband. The people of Camelot will still have their king."  
  
"I wouldn't want my son to see me like this," said Arthur. "Not as a man who hides in a cave like a coward. What sort of husband could I be? What sort of king?"  
  
Merlin shook his head stubbornly and retreated farther into the cave. "I know you think that now, but you'll thank me one day."  
  
Arthur strode after him. "Merlin, if I stay here, everything I've--everything _we've_ worked so hard to build will crumble. We're so close to forging a lasting peace, a future that even those with magic can share in. I'd rather use the time that I have left to build that future."  
  
"You can build it from here," Merlin insisted, desperately. "I'll help you."  
  
"You know that's not true. And what of you? You're needed in Camelot just as much as I am."  
  
Merlin scoffed.  
  
"It's Emrys that the druids ask for when they reach Camelot. It's you they trust and look to for guidance. And what about the dragon? We're getting reports of a white dragon harassing the outer villages, stealing livestock. You promised Morgana you'd take care of it. You can't stay in this cave any more than I can. And I think you know that."  
  
Merlin sank down on a rock and stifled a sob. "I can't do it. I can't just let you die."  
  
Arthur sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "I know it's difficult," he said softly, "but you have to accept it."  
  
After a while, Merlin sniffled and nodded. He got to his feet. "Let's go home."  
  
***  
  
 _120 days._  
  
"Arthur, you should sit down," said Merlin as the king paced by him yet again. "You heard Gaius. It'll be a while yet."  
  
They were waiting in the darkened hallway outside of Arthur and Guinevere's chambers. Gaius had shooed them both out, saying that their nervous hovering was only making Guinevere more anxious.  
  
Arthur sighed and sank down. Another scream echoed out from the room and Arthur leapt up and began to pace again. "I should be with her," he said.  
  
"Gaius is with her," said Merlin. "He'll be more help than either of us. Besides, we both know that she'll be fine. She and your son were alive and well in every future I saw in the Crystal cave."  
  
"You're right." Arthur took a deep breath and settled down next to Merlin again. He clenched his fists. "I just feel so helpless."  
  
"I know," said Merlin. "Have you decided on a name?" he asked, hoping to distract the king.  
  
"Not yet," said Arthur. "We thought perhaps Gwaine. Or Elyan. Or Tom." He sighed. "There are so many dead to honor."  
  
"What about Arthur," said Merlin softly. One hundred twenty days until Arthur was another one of the dead.  
  
Arthur shook his head. "No. I want my son to be his own man, not live in my shadow."  
  
"Well," said Merlin. "I've always thought Merlin had a certain ring to it."  
  
"Merlin?" Arthur demanded.  
  
"Or Emrys. Or Dragoon! Now, there's a name with character."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Merlin nodded solemnly. "I'm your adviser. You're supposed to listen to me in matters like these."  
  
Arthur snorted. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
The window down the hall drew Arthur's attention. "What is that?" he demanded.  
  
Golden light was streaming through the glass, which was unusual given that it was the middle of the the night.  
  
Merlin and Arthur hurried over to investigate. The courtyard was filled with countless lines of men, women, and children, each holding a candle.  
  
"It's the druids," said Merlin.  
  
"What are they all doing here?" Arthur demanded. "We haven't made any announcement yet."  
  
Merlin shrugged. "Sometimes they just know things."  
  
"Sire!" called Gaius, hurrying up to them.  
  
Arthur turned, regarding the aged physician anxiously. "What is it, what's happened?"  
  
Gaius smiled. "It is my honor to inform you that you have a son, Sire."  
  
"And Guinevere, she's all right?"  
  
"Both mother and son are exhausted but quite healthy."  
  
Arthur laughed and hugged the old physician. "Thank you, Gaius."  
  
He turned and gripped Merlin's shoulders. "I'm a father, Merlin!"  
  
Merlin beamed. "Congratulations."  
  
Arthur swept him into a hug that lifted him off his feet. He set Merlin back on his feet and hurried off down the hall to see his wife and child.  
  
Merlin's smile melted away as he watched his friend go.  
  
"What is it, Merlin?" asked Gaius.  
  
"One hundred twenty days," said Merlin. "That's all he has left. He'll never see his son grow up. His son will never know him."  
  
"Of course, his son will know him, Merlin," said Gaius. "Camelot will never forget it's greatest king. He'll live on in our hearts and minds. His son will know the man that Arthur was, because we shall tell him."  
  
"It's not enough," said Merlin, striding off down the hall.  
  
***  
  
 _Six days._  
  
Merlin collapsed against the cool stone of the darkened hallway. He could still hear the sounds of the banquet, the music and laughter and merry voices.  
  
He couldn't do it. He couldn't laugh and joke and pretend that they wouldn't set off to deliver Arthur to his death in the morning.  
  
He drew his knees up to his chest and put a hand to his mouth to stifle his sobs.  
  
***  
  
 _1 day._  
  
Arthur stared off into the darkness. It was too dark to see the lake of Avalon, but he knew it was there, waiting for him.  
  
He sensed a presence and didn't have to turn to know who it was. "You should be asleep, Merlin."  
  
"Can't," said Merlin, voice thick with sorrow.  
  
Arthur nodded. "Me either." He rubbed his chest idly. "One year. It went so fast."  
  
"Too fast," Merlin agreed. He came to stand beside Arthur and stare off into the darkness. For all Arthur knew, the warlock could see the distant lake even in the darkness.  
  
"Still," said Arthur, clapping him on the shoulder. "We accomplished everything I could've hoped for." He smiled faintly. "And I got to see my son."  
  
Merlin's breathing became ragged and Arthur realized after a moment that his friend was crying. He put a hand on his friend's back, and they stood in silence.  
  
***  
  
The sun was shining and the grass was green. Birds sang in the trees above them. Merlin would have rather had an overcast day, rain and clouds and gloom. The worst day of his life, and it was perversely cheerful.  
  
He hung back as Arthur said his goodbyes to the knights, to Gaius, and finally to Guinevere and little Anir.  
  
He held his tears. He knew Arthur wouldn't approve of such a display.  
  
"Are you sure?" Guinevere asked, clinging to Arthur's hand.  
  
"Yes," said Arthur. "I want you to remember me like this."  
  
She nodded sadly and pulled him to her again. Between them, Anir squirmed and fussed.  
  
Finally Arthur stepped back. "It's time." He kissed Gwen and then handed their son to her.  
  
She took his hand and kissed it. "Sleep well, my love." Her voice was strong and clear despite her tears.  
  
"I love you, Guinevere."  
  
"And I, you. With all of my heart."  
  
Arthur looked to Merlin solemnly, and nodded. It was time.  
  
They walked together down the path to the shores of Avalon.  
  
A lone figure dressed in white waited at the water's edge next to a boat.  
  
Merlin could hold back his tears no longer. He sobbed and sank to his knees.  
  
"Merlin," Arthur chided gently, kneeling beside him. "It's all right."  
  
Merlin shook his head. "No, it's not. I failed you, Arthur. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Failed me?" Arthur demanded. "How have you failed me?"  
  
"I couldn't save you. Anir will lose his father. Camelot will lose its greatest king."  
  
Arthur pulled the young man to his feet and gripped his shoulder. "Look at me, Merlin."  
  
Merlin wiped his eyes and met Arthur's fierce blue gaze.  
  
"You haven't failed. You've never failed me."  
  
"It was my duty to protect you!"  
  
"So that I could forge a lasting peace in Albion, so that I could restore magic to Camelot. I've done that. _We've_ done that. Your duty to me has ended. You have a new duty now: to protect the people of Camelot, to watch over Guinevere and my son."  
  
"I can't lose you, Arthur. You're my friend."  
  
Arthur sighed embraced the young warlock. Merlin clung to him. "Sometimes you're such a girl, Merlin."  
  
Merlin laughed in spite of himself. They both did.  
  
"You will see him again, Merlin," said Morgana, gently. She had come up behind Arthur unnoticed. "He will return in the time of Albion's need. And you shall be there, waiting to greet him."  
  
Merlin nodded and sniffled.  
  
Morgana held out a hand to Arthur. "It's time, brother."  
  
Arthur took Morgana's hand and let her lead him to the water's edge.  
  
He turned and smiled at Merlin one last time. "Goodbye, my friend."  
  
"Until we meet again," said Merlin.  
  
"Take care of Guinevere and Anir."  
  
"I will. You have my word."  
  
Arthur gasped and clutched at his chest. Merlin and Morgana caught him as his knees gave out.  
  
"Don't worry, dear brother," said Morgana as they laid him down in the boat. She knelt at his side and took his hand. "You won't be alone. I'll watch over you."  
  
Arthur smiled weakly at her, then turned to smile fondly at Merlin. And then his eyes fell shut.  
  
Merlin sobbed and gripped the boat's edge to steady himself. Morgana covered his hand with hers. "Goodbye, Emrys."  
  
He stood watching the boat as it drifted toward the isle of Avalon, ignoring the water that lapped at his knees. He watched until the boat was out of sight, and then he stumbled to the shore.  
  
Eventually, he made his way back to the others, still sobbing. Guinevere came out to meet him. He clutched her tightly and they both wept.  
  
"How do we go on?" he whispered. "What is Camelot without Arthur?"  
  
"Arthur is a part of Camelot. He always will be," said Gwen. "We'll go on because he would want us to. For Camelot. And for Anir."  
  
Merlin took a steadying breath and nodded. He would protect them, guide them, watch over all that Arthur had created. He'd live for the both of them. And someday, maybe tens or hundreds of years later, the Once and Future King would return.  
  
And Merlin would be there, waiting for him, waiting to tell him all that had happened. About his son, his grandchildren, the great legacy he had built.  
  
"We go on," said Merlin.  
  
Guinevere looped her arm through his. "Together."  
  
***  
  
Merlin stood beside Gaius, looking out at the knights and courtiers gathered. There were dozens of druids among them, showing their support for Camelot's new ruler.  
  
Guinevere looked down at Arthur's seal. Hers now. She took a breath and nodded to Leon.  
  
"The king is dead," said Leon. "Long live the queen."  
  
"Long live the queen," they echoed.  
  
The End  
  
 **Epilogue:**  
  
It was a bright day and cheerful day. It never seemed to rain on King's Day. Some whispered that it was Merlin's doing. If it was, it wasn't something he did consciously.  
  
"Happy King's Day."  
  
He turned to find Guinevere and Anir approaching. The prince was six now. Already he looked so much like Arthur that Merlin's heart ached at times just to look at him.  
  
"Happy King's Day," said Merlin, smiling at them both.  
  
Guinevere stooped and lifted her son into her arms. "Do you remember why we call this King's Day?" she asked him.  
  
"For my father," said Anir, "the greatest king who ever lived. This is the day that he died."  
  
"That's right, my love," said Guinevere. She kissed him and set him back on his feet.  
  
Anir went to Merlin's side and clutched his sleeve. "Will you tell me a story?"  
  
"Of course," said Merlin.  
  
The young boy clutched Merlin's hand and dragged him back toward the castle. "Tell the one with the Fisher King. And the one with the unicorn. And the one with the troll!"  
  
Merlin chuckled. "You've heard all those before. Why don't I tell you a new story?"  
  
They went to Merlin's chambers and he lit the fireplace with magic, getting a gleeful cheer from Anir. The young prince curled up in one arm chair while Merlin sat in the other.  
  
"Now, let's see," said Merlin, stroking an imaginary beard. "Have I told you about the time that Arthur helped me save my village?"  
  
"Yes," said Anir.  
  
"The Crystal of Neahtid?"  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"The Dorocha?"  
  
"Ye-es," said Anir, rolling his eyes.  
  
For a moment, Merlin heard an echo of Arthur in the young prince's exasperated tone. He swallowed and shook off the memory. "Why don't I tell you about the first time your father saved my life."  
  
Anir gripped the arms of his chair and nodded eagerly. Merlin hadn't told this one before.  
  
"Mind you, I had just saved his life for the second time. A sorceress named Nimueh had snuck into the castle and poisoned his chalice. But I drank it instead."  
  
He waved a hand and the embers of the fire leapt into the form of Nimueh, sneakily pouring a vial into a goblet. And then the form of Merlin--ridiculous hat and all--drinking it and comically swooning to the floor.  
  
Anir leaned forward eagerly, and Merlin continued with the tale.


End file.
